you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Honami Ichinose/Relationships
Honami is a sweet girl who has made friends with many people including those of the lower classes. Her kindness and beauty has earned her immense popularity and she is greatly admired by those in the school. These are the known relationships she has made over the series. Class B Chihiro Shiranami Chihiro is a classmate and friend of Honami who unknown to her harbored romantic feelings for her. In Episode 4, Chihiro hugged onto Honami after class scored well on their recent quiz and was happy to be in the same class as was Honami who was just as happy. Chihiro later wrote a love letter to confess her feelings to Honami but the latter did not reciprocate these feelings and had no idea of how to handle it without hurting her. Honami soon turned to Kiyotaka for his help and he implored to be open about her real feelings to the confession. When Chihiro saw Honami with Kiyotaka together, she was jealous and nearly cried especially after the latter struggled to answer about what they were but was relieved to hear they were simply friends. Chihiro was heartbroken when Honami rejected her even though they both promised to go back to being friends, which left her crying as she ran off. Despite that, Honami still has hopes they can be friends even after this event. It is unknown if they ever patched up their relationship or whether they still associate with each other. During the summer break, the two hang out with each other at the pool meaning they are still on good terms even though aren't seen directly interacting with one another. Ryūji Kanzaki Not much is known about their relationship, but she appears to get along well with Kanzaki as they are both in the same class. She is with him in Episode 4, where the two helping Kiyotaka gather information that may be helpful for Sudō's case with Kanzaki not minding helping her. After the survival test, they talk about the test and she questions him over what they were told about points and how they could decide on what to do with them. Other Classmates Besides being class representative, Honami's outgoing and engaging personality make her adored by her classmates. They were seen hugging and thanking her for tutoring them after they got good grades on the test. Chie Hoshinomiya Is her homeroom teacher, Honami respects her as such though she does consider her to be eccentric because of her drinking. During the cruise, the two get a massage together and discuss the students of other classes they should watch out for and while Honami is put off by her teacher's erratic behavior, she seems to see her teacher is right about watching Kiyotaka. Class C Kakeru Ryūen She appears to be familiar with him and his ways as shown when she stopped him and his henchman from trying to provoke Ken Sudō. Though he tried to cover his intentions, she saw through them and reprimanded them for their actions as they complied and left Sudō alone. This shows deference to her as neither Kakeru or his men tried to go against her order and did as they were told. Class D Unlike most of the upper class students, she doesn't share their views of looking down on Class D and doesn't oppose to interacting or befriending students of Class D. She is even aware of many of them having potential to reach the upper class. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Kiyotaka and Honami first met when she was walking down through the school store after Kikyō Kushida greeted her and stated her goal of being friends with everyone even those from other classes. He soon watches her stop Ken Sudō from getting into a fight with some students of Class C. In Episode 4, she meets him formally where she asks Kushida if she was dating Ayanokōji but is told that is not the case. She later asks to see him and begs him for aid by asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend after one of her friends gave her a love letter. This shows even though they just met, she trusts him to an extent as she could of chosen anyone besides him but needed his help the most. Though Kiyotaka refused, she begs him for help as she is unsure of how to answer the confession but her friend shows up and sees them together. When asked what they were, Honami tried to nervously "confirm" they were a couple but Ayanokōji answered first stating he and Honami were simply friends, to her surprise. He leaves telling her to talk it out with that person and explained how hard it was to gather the courage to confess to someone as she decided to follow his advice. This event shows he has no problems associating with her and is willing to help her but it is unknown if he genuinely considers her to be a friend or if it was simply a ruse to cover for her. After Honami had turned down Chihiro, she thanked Kiyotaka for helping her and apologized for dragging him into her mess but he was fine with it as Honami smiled and stated she owed him a favor for his help. She acted on her word as she would later help him in proving the innocence of Ken Sudō as Kiyotaka was confused by her act but she assured him that she wasn't up to something as she slyly winked at him and reminded him that she had owed him a favor. This gained attention from Kikyō and the other students who wondered exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka. She helped him get evidence for the fight Sudō was in and had no problem in letting him borrow her phone after he asked for it, though she quickly reclaimed it after it looked like he saw how many points she had. Sometime later, he asks to borrow points from her to get security cameras promising to pay her back. After meeting with her they talk, it appears she recognizes his intelligence as she wondered how he can be in Class D. He gives her a vague answer as she smiles in response to the answer, probably out of respect for his privacy. She later helps him in saving Airi Sakura from a crazed stalker by bringing security to take the culprit away. This event would suggest the two are really friends if she was willing to aid him though she had no obligation to do so. During summer break, they hang out at the pool with some of their classmates. Honami would tease, though in a playful manner, Airi Sakura for her close relationship and romantic affections towards Kiyotaka after she said he invited her. When Kikyo mentioned Honami's own close relationship with him, she is seen smiling, showing she has no problem with people mentioning their friendship. While they don't interact on the cruise, Ms. Hoshinomiya made a list of students in Class D that Class B should be watching out for and there was a certain one that she forgot in that listing, to which Honami immediately asked if she had meant Kiyotaka, which her teacher confirms. This further proves that Honami sees that there is more to Kiyotaka's capabilities than he lets on and she is curious as to why he hides them. During the survival test, they meet and she allows him to scout her camp after he and Suzune came to observe it. They have another encounter at C-Class' deserted camp when Kiyotaka and Airi meet them. While there, he asks her and Ryuji about Kōhei Katsuragi and Arisu Sakayanagi with her giving as much information as she could about the two leaders of Class 1-A. Due to his real thoughts, it is unknown what he actually thinks of her, however it can be seen that he seems to value their association, as he chose not to jeopardize their classes alliance when identifying class leaders for the end of the survival test. Kikyō Kushida She is shown to be friendly terms with Kikyō as the latter greeted her sometime after school first started. When questioned about their interactions by Kiyotaka, Kikyō responded by stating she was trying to be friends with everyone. In episode 4, she helps Kikyō and her friends out in proving Sudō's innocence as Kikyō thanked her for the aid. Kikyō was very curious to know exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka after she stated she had a debt to him. They hung out at the pool for summer break, when Ichinose teased Sakura's relationship and romantic feelings towards Kiyotaka, Kikyō mentioned Ichinose's relationship with him as well, which resulted with her smiling. Suzune Horikita They barely had any interaction until Episode 7, where they hung out at the pool during summer break. During changing, Suzune questioned Ichinose over her chest size as the latter was somewhat embarrassed on answering and gave a hesitant answer. Ichinose was seen smiling after Suzune and Kushida made note of her and Kiyotaka's friendship. It appears Ichinose recognizes Suzune's intelligence because while on the cruise she included her in the list of people in the other classes that she should watch out for in advancing. Airi Sakura There hasn't been much interaction between them, but in Episode 6 she and Kiyotaka came to Airi's aid when she was pursued by a crazed stalker. During summer break, they hung out at the pool where Ichinose would notice and tease, though in a playful manner, a nervous Airi for her close relationship and romantic feelings towards Kiyotaka, much to Airi's embarrassment as the latter struggled to make up an excuse. This little interaction shows they are on good terms. References Category:Relationships